Playa de Spanking
by WawanakwaSpankins
Summary: This is going to be a series of Rated M Total Drama fan fiction that WILL CONTAIN SPANKING AND, IN SOME CASES, SEX OF TEENAGERS. They will mainly based in Playa de Losers between seasons. If this is not something you're interested in reading, turn back.
1. Trent and Gwen

_(No new ideas have come from my mind, or my partner's, so I'm going to be writing this one from scratch. Enjoy!)_

It's Gwen's second day at Playa de Losers. She just came in second place in Total Drama Island, and is hanging out on the beach. From behind, Trent comes up. She ignores him almost completely, and he sighs. "Gwen, come on... When are you going to forgive me?"

Obviously angry, the girl stands up, looking the other in the eye. "What do you mean, forgive you?! I thought we had something special! So, you carried a rock with me, in a desperate chance to gain forgiveness. But that doesn't change the fact that I actually felt something for you! And you..."

"Look, I know I messed up! But you can't just keep going on about this! It's ridiculous!"

She glared at him. "And you don't even let me finish. How sweet..."

Trent looks down at the ground, shaking his head. "No, no... I'm sorry. I really am. Go on..."

She started from where she was cut off. "You kissed my worst enemy. I started to fall in love with you, and you kiss her! Why?!"

"She was telling me all these things! She said that you..." he sighed, looking back up at her. "You know? I shouldn't even try... I should just accept the fact that you hate me, and get on with my life."

"Maybe you should!" she yelled to his face, but then she raised a brow. "Or..."

The boy's face lit up. "Or what?" he asked, interested.

"Trent, will you really do anything to regain my trust?"

He nodded. "Yes, Gwen. I would."

She took his hand, sighing. "Come with me..."

* * *

><p>She took him her room on the hotel-like island. She pulled him inside, and sighed. "You really hurt me, Trent. Emotionally. You know that?"<p>

As a response, he nodded. "Yeah. I do. I really am sorry."

She led him to the middle of the room, stepping back to look at him. "Okay, listen close. I'm only going to say this once. Back home, I dated this guy. Jason. He was amazing in every single way. But one day, I made a really big mistake. I'm not going into _that_, but when I made the mistake, he gave me a choice. Either he broke up with me, and never spoke to me again, or..." she looked into his eyes, taking a breath.

"What was the other choice?" he asked hopefully.

"Or he would give me a bare bottom spanking." she ended, frowning a bit.

"Which did you go with..?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Maybe I'll give you the answer after. Because I'm giving you the same choice. But, for the answer, you'll need to choose the option where we still talk."

They both lightly chuckled at this, which seemed to lighten the mood of the room a bit.

Trent began to unbuckle his belt, sighing. "I really do want to keep talking with you. And if that means take a humiliating, painful punishment... I'll do it."

She grinned lightly. "I'm glad you see it my way..." she said as she walked to the dresser, picking up a small, oval hairbrush, and setting on the bed, before she sat down. "That's for a bit later..."

He nodded, pulling his jeans and boxers down, and immediately laid himself across her lap.

She inspected his pure white cheeks, rubbing them.

He shivered at the cool air, blushing a light pink.

Gwen raised her hand, slapping down on Trent's ass with a moderate amount of strength.

He let out a quiet gasp, but otherwise kept his composure as a red handprint is seen where Gwen slapped.

She began to rain quick slaps, getting harder as time went on.

Trent gave a few more gasps, but still took the spanking quite well as the girl let him have it.

His butt was painted a dark red, and Gwen decided to amp it up. She reached next to her, and grabbed the hairbrush. She raised it high, and slammed it down right in the center of the left cheek. The wood of the brush left a white, hot spot. She does the same, on the other side.

He began to kick his legs, shaking his head. "O-Ow!"

The brush went up and down quickly, roughly imprinting on the boy's ass.

Bruises began to form, and tears started to fall down Trent's cheeks.

Not letting up, Gwen continued to spank him, watching his reactions.

Squirming on her lap, he started to yell out at each hit. "Ow! Ouch! "P-Please, stop! I get it!"

"Really? I don't think you do!" she yelled, starting to spank the sensitive area of his thighs.

Trent howls in pain, squirming right off of her lap, falling to the ground. "Ow... Fuck!"

Gwen's eyes widen, and she laughed, watching the boy on the floor.

Instead of getting up, he furiously rubbed his sore ass, crying.

Looking down at him, sudden'y getting serious, Gwen spoke up. "Trent, get back up. We're not done yet."

He shook his head, pleading to her. "Please, no more..."

She stood up, reaching down to Trent's pants and pulling the belt from the loops.

"Fine, stay like that." she said, walking over to him and roughly slapping the belt down on his butt.

He yelled out in pain, shaking his head. "God, no! Please..."

"Twenty. Count them." she said, slapping down again. "That's one."

"O-One!" he yelled out, squeezing his eyes shut.

She hit down twice more.

"Two! Th-ree!" he yelled out, obviously in pain.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Trent lay there in pain, his ass totally scorched as Gwen sat next to him, putting the belt down.<p>

She sighed, giving his red, bruised rear a few pats as she speaks. "I guess I owe you a story now..."

Trent looked up at her, smiling. "I'm all ears, beautiful..."

She looked into his teary eyes, and began to explain. "Jason... He and I went out for about a year. A few months into the relationship, some stuff happened, and one of his friends ended up hating him. This friend was one of the people who helped him through a lot of stuff, and so he gave me a choice. Either we break up, or he spank me. And... I chose the spanking."

Trent's face perked up, blushing a bit. "Is this leading into a story that I might have real fun with..?"

Gwen slapped his ass as hard as she could, pouting. "Hush, you."

He yelped, squeezing his eyes shut. "Ow... At least elaborate a bit?"

She sighed, looking at him. "Hand, belt and a switch from a tree... Maybe you'll get a detailed story, if you're a good boyfriend..."

"Boyfriend..?" he asked, raising a brow.

She nodded, taking a breath. "Yes, boyfriend..."

Trent gasped happily, and Gwen leaned into him. They shared a kiss, both smiling on each other's lips.

* * *

><p>Through the window, Heather and Duncan grin, each holding their cell phones. Heather notices one of Chris' cameras in the room, and chuckles. She winks at the camera, then walks away.<p>

Duncan chuckled, shaking his head. "My kind of girl..."


	2. Duncan, Courtney and Heather

Heather and Duncan sit in a room together, talking quietly as the juvenile works to get his computer connected to his phone.

Once he does so, he fiddles with his phone a bit, until the video he had recorded of Trent's spanking appeared on the screen.

He went online to the main Total Drama blog, copied the video onto his account and posted it.

'Damn," began Heather, chuckling. "I never thought you would be man enough to do that."

"Trent paid for what he did to Gwen. But nobody knows except for him. Time for everyone to know..." came Duncan's response.

The computer gave out a ding sound, and Heather grinned satisfactorily. She then moved the mouse around, hovering over the video. A light blush could easily be seen on her face. "Would you mind if I..?"

Duncan looked at her, chuckling. "You have a secret fetish I don't know about, Satan?"

She shook her head, chuckling. "I like watching people in pain. What can I say?"

She clicked on the video, and switched it to fullscreen.

She turned up the volume, and the sound of a spanking was audible throughout the whole room. The girl's blush grew darker as she watched.

Duncan watched the video intently. He looked at the counter of views, and it quickly hit a dozen.

As the fifteen minute video came to a close, the count of views was already up to over seventy.

Heather, her hand clenched between her legs and her faced fully flushed, she looks up at Duncan and mumbles; "W-Well... That was fun..."

Duncan smirks as he sees her, shaking his head. "It seems like you're enjoying yourself..."

Just then, the door of the room is heard to burst open. Courtney, fuming, walks over to the bed. "Duncan!"

The accused teen raises a brow, smirking. "Yes, princess..?"

"I cannot believe you posted a picture of Trent getting..." she squeezed her eyes shut, blushing at the thought. "Gah, you're such a pig!"

In defense, Duncan stands up. "I am _not_ a pig! Trent got what he deserved for breaking Gwen's heart, and that's that! All I did was show people that he got what was coming to him!"

Attempting to argue, Courtney narrowed her eyes. "I... Uhg! You are just so..."

Heather spoke up in the middle of her rambling. "Hey, bitch! He got what he deserved! Even I realize that!"

Courtney walked up to her, growling. "Well, you were the other offending party! Why not Gwen come and give _you_ a bit of that too?!"

Duncan spoke up loudly as the two fight. "Shut up! Jesus! If either of you talk, you're both getting your bare asses whooped!"

Courtney looked into his eyes with a challenging grin. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Duncan took her by the wrist, looked over at Heather and narrowed his eyes. "I'm getting Princess ready myself. I swear, of you're not bared in the next five minutes, I'll tape yours like we did Trent's. And if you leave, I'm telling everyone it was you who posted it on my blog. Understand?"

Surprised at the boy's seriousness, all Heather could do is nod.

Duncan took Courtney to the corner of the room, and grabbed her khakis tightly. He began to tug them down with one hand, slapping her rear roughly with the other.

She yelped quietly at each smack, squirming.

From the opposite end of the room, Heather sits on the bed, already naked from below the waist. She watches as Duncan began Courtney's punishment, her hands once again moving between her legs. This time, she began to rub her exposed pussy, blushing dark.

* * *

><p>Chef appears outside the door, smirking as he leaves a small box outside the door.<p>

He knocks on the door, then walks away.

* * *

><p>Back inside the room, Courtney is standing in one corner, her pants around her feet and panties around her ankles. She is crying as her bum has a slight red glow to it.<p>

On the other side of the room, Heather lay on the bed. Duncan standing over her. "Get on your stomach, get on your hands and knees on the bed, and stay like that."

After he gave the order, he chuckled, walking to the door as he heard someone knock. He opens the door to see a small box on the mat. He picked it up, and read a note that was placed on it. "Once you're ready to take it to the next step, use the item in this box. You won't be sorry. But they will... ~Chef"

He chuckled, placing the box on the ground, then walked to Courtney. He slapped her perfectly rounded and tanned ass a couple times, then speaks. "For being the one with the big mouth, you're going to be taking your top off, too. Strip completely, then get right next to Heather."

She whined at the spanks, rubbing her butt and nodding. She proceeded to walk to the bed, taking her shirt off, followed by her bra. A couple stray tears fall from her face as she gets into the same position as Heather.

Walking towards them, Duncan began to pull his belt out of the loops. He folded it in two, and narrowed his eyes.

Hearing the jingling of the belt buckle, Heather shook her head. "Are you actually going to..?"

Courtney whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. "Please, Duncan... Don't..."

He slapped the belt down on Heather's slightly tanned, perky ass, leaving a viscously dark red stripe. She yelps quietly, but tries her best to keep her tough exterior.

When he does the same to Courtney, she gives off a feeble attempt at hiding her pain. She whimpered loudly, beginning to freely cry.

He continued to switch between Courtney and Heather, watching as their reactions go from different to roughly similar, as they both cry.

He steps back a bit, looking at the pair.

Heathers ass, which is usually filled with a normal, slight tan, is now a deep shade of red. Surprising to both Duncan and Heather, she's crying from the pain. Her head is buried in the covers.

Courtney looks at Heather, tears staining her eyes as she frowned. "Heather... I'm sorry... This is my fault..."

"Damn right, it is. That's why, for the end, I have a special treat for both of you..." explained Duncan, then, he gave a quick order. "Stand."

They both do as they were told. Courtney's legs trembled, as she looks at Duncan. "B-Babe..? Can I go to the bathroom..?"

Duncan shook his head, leaning down to pick the box up. "If you were done, I would say yes. But you still have a little bit to go..."

He handed the box to Heather. She grinned, opening the box. Inside was a wooden spoon. She looked at Courtney and narrowed her eyes as she pulled it out.

"Heather," began Duncan, taking a light breath. "Courtney was the one who got you in this position. So it's only right if you finish it."

The black haired girl nodded with a chuckle. After a bit of a struggle and a couple whimpers, she sat on the bed, and motioned Courtney over.

The CIT obeyed fully, and Heather pulled Courtney over her lap.

Gripping the spoon tightly in her hand, she began to rain spanks onto her ass.

Courtney's tears started anew, but the sensation she felt was more than she had expected. She began to kick her legs, screaming as she's paddled by one of her worst enemies.

Heather watched as the other girl's rear began to show areas of welting and bruising. She continued to spank the other, hearing her screams and taking them in blissfully.

Courtney began to loudly sob, speaking between words. "G-Guys! Remember when I asked to go t-to the..."

Heather noticed these words, sighed as she gave the girl a few more hits with the spoon, and then let her up.

Courtney ran from the area, through a door next to the bed. Duncan gave her a rough slap to her bruised ass as she left.

After a couple seconds, there was a groan from the bathroom, and the pair still on the bed chuckled.

Heather sighed, smirking and leaning into Duncan. "Mmh... Thank you for letting me do that, Juvie... Guess you're not so bad after all."

The guy chuckled, holding her in his arms and pulling her next to him on the bed.

Moments later, Courtney returned from the bathroom, flushed in the face. She walked over to Heather with a newly confident smirk.

"Are we even now..?" asked Heather with a mocking kindness.

Courtney grabbed the girl's shirt, lifted it off of her, along with her bra then nodded. "Now we are..."

Heather rolled her eyes, pulling Courtney on top of her and Duncan, smirking. "Good, I'm glad..."

The three laid down together, Duncan having one hand under each girl, rubbing their well-punished bottoms.

The two girls curled up into him, each blushing individually.

* * *

><p>In Chef and Chris' surveillance room, the two watched the scene, laughing heartily.<p>

"Jesus, Chef!" yelled Chris as he laughed. "Now we know where all your spoons go, eh?!"

The chef chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, just the one. I just hope they find more use for it than I ever did."


	3. Justin and Anne Maria

(_This chapter, along with obvious spanking, will have a scene of sex between teenagers. If you do not wish to read that, then please move along. Thank you.)_

It was right after the finale of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. The old cast was meeting the new, and they seemed to get along fairly well. But the pair that hit it off the best was one of the most unlikely. Justin and Anne Maria. Immediately after they met, they started talking as though they've known each other for years. And eventually, things turned into something more.

It was about two weeks after Anne got to the resort. She wasn't too active in the lives of others, but she still stayed in the lives of a few people from her season. However, mainly, it was her and Justin together.

They sat on the beach together, and Anne was talking about the hardships of her season.

"I met a whole lot of amazing people," began Anne, resting her head on Justin's chest. "But I don't know..."

He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling as he listened. "What don't you know? I'm here to listen..."

"I mean, I'm glad that I made it as far as I did, but... I feel like I could have been a better person."

She looked at him pleadingly, as though asking for his help.

Looking into her eyes, he sighed. "Well, if there's anything I could do to help you a bit... Just say it. I'll do whatever I can."

She nuzzled into his chest, whispering with a light blush sprinkled across her face. "Well... There may be one thing..."

Justin pulled the girl closer, smirking. "And that is..?"

Anne Maria sat up, turning fully to him. "How are you with punishment..?"

"Punishment..?" he asked, looking a bit confused, but excited.

"You know... Discipline. Like a parental figure. Or boyfriend... You could scold me, lecture me... Or you could spank me..."

Justin's eyes perked up quickly at the use of the last word. He grinned, getting a bit closer to her. "Well, your punishment is up to you. But whatever it is, I'll go my hardest at it."

"Well then..." mumbled Anne. Then, she took his hand and began walking towards her room in the resort.

* * *

><p>They got to her room, and she walked towards the closet. "I've got something to show you. It's something my older sister gave me."<p>

Anne stopped talking for a few seconds as she pulled a moderately sized, wooden paddle from her closet. It was painted red and black, and had the word 'Kappa' written in large letters. There were six holes in the paddle, and it seemed to be lighter than it looked.

"She said if I can ever find a man that'll use it, allow him the honor whenever he wishes. But she warned me not to be a bad girl... Because, according to her, this is one tough implement."

She handed him the paddle, and he set it against the wall. He walked towards her, whispering; "You definitely deserve a paddling, baby..."

After hardly a second, their bodies connected, followed by their lips. They kissed lovingly, and he ran his fingers through his hair. Their lips parted, and she spoke in an apologetic voice. "Thank you..."

He nodded, sitting on the bed. Looking up at her, he motioned the girl over.

She stood in front of him, surprised as he felt his hands on her jeans. He began unbuttoning them, pulling them down and revealing her lacy, dark red panties.

He pulled her over his lap and began to rub her bubbly ass. Then, he smacked down once. The sound echoed through the room, and she gave a quiet whimper. Then, a few more hits came, all just as hard as the last one.

The room was silent, except for the constant slapping noises and whimpering of the girl. A few light tears escaped her eyes as he continued. Then there was a slight break.

She was quietly crying when she felt him grip her panties. Her ass, now bared and lightly red, was fully shown to Justin. He once again began to spank, harder than before. Her crying became harsher as he continued.

After about fifteen minutes, Anne's ass was a dark shade of red, and Justin's hand began to hurt. He stopped the spanking as quickly as he began, and smirked.

"Time for the paddle, baby..." he said.

She whimpered, shaking her head and pleaded. "N-No... I'll be a good girl! I promise, Justin! I will be!"

However, her pleas fell short. He lifted her off his lap, pointing at the paddle.

Again, she shook her head. Looking him in the eyes, she sobbed. "Please, no..."

"One..." he began, narrowing his eyes.

She still had not moved.

"Two..." he said, growing irritated.

Quickly, she walked to the paddle. Hesitantly, she grabbed it and turned back to him.

He stood up, nodding as he took the implement from her.

She looked at him one last time in an attempt to get of her paddling, and he sighed.

"You literally asked for this, Anne... But I promise, it'll be okay..."

She nodded and bent over the bed, her red ass raised high in the air. "Y-Yes, sir..."

"You're getting six of the best, and you're going to count them... got that..?"

She nodded, gripping the sheets as he raised the paddle in the air.

He swung the wooden paddle down roughly, and it connecting to her ass after a second. The loud cracking sound rang through the room, followed by Anne's bellowing cries.

"O-One, sir!" she yelled out, sharply inhaling.

Once again, he raised the paddle in the air, bringing it down on the girl's fleshy ass.

"T-Two, sir!" she yelled again, sobbing freely as her legs trembled.

Three more times, he brought the paddle up and down. Anne screamed and sobbed at each hit, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Three! F-Four! Fuck! F-Five!"

Justin took a light breath as he looked at his girl's ass. It's bruised in a couple places, and a very deep shade of red everywhere else. He raised the paddle one last time, and using all of his strength, delivered the last hit.

The smack sounded like a small explosion, echoing around the room, along with Anne's cries. "G-God fucking damn! Six! I'm sorry, sir!"

Justin set the paddle down on the bed, now beginning to rub Anne's bruised, red butt.

Crying, she crawled into the bed, blushing dark. "Th-Thank you, Justin... Thank you..."

"No problem." he said with a chuckle, blushing equally as dark.

Her face perked up lightly as she saw him blush. A small smirk came onto her face. "You blushing..?"

He nodded, leaning into her. "Maybe..."

Anne's smirk widened as she looked into her eyes. "Well, maybe I should truly thank you for teaching me my lesson..."

Slowly, she crawled on top of him. She worked on his jeans, fumbling with the button as she tugged them down.

"Easy, baby girl..." he whispered, grinning.

She rolled her eyes, working on Justin's boxers. "Who's gonna stop me..?"

He growled flirtatiously, flipping them over so he's on top. "Me..."

He worked his own boxers down, and pushed inside of her. He began to thrust in and out, listening to her moans.

She began to pant, blushing as she looked up at his lustful eyes. "I-I like a man who takes control, baby..."

He kissed her on the lips, biting them softly as his thrusts got faster and harder.

She gripped back on the sheets and moaned into his lips.

He parted their lips and grabbed her shirt, lifting it up to expose her light pink bra. He blushed, taking that off as well to let free her gorgeous, perky breasts. He leaned in and kissed them individually, pushing himself deeper into her.

"J-Justin!" she exclaimed, her entire face going red as she gripped his shirt. She pulled it up to expose his abs, running her hands up and down as they made love.

The boy began to moan as well, biting softly into her left breast.

This drove her crazy, and she moaned more loudly than she has all night. She came, throwing her head back and panting heavily.

In response, Justin allowed himself to finish as well. He came into her, biting his lip. "A-Anne! Nhh..."

The pair collapsed into the bed, looking in each other's eyes. They're both panting, attempting to make words.

"B-Be mine..." Anne whispered, blushing.

"Alright... But know... I will punish you if needed... Including using that paddle again if I need to. But... Six is never going to be even half of what you get from now on. Twelve or more, always..." came the response. "Those are my terms. Is that okay..?"

"I would not have it any other way..."

_(And that's chapter three! Tell me, either in reviews or PM, what you'd like to see next here!)_


End file.
